


waves

by worldaccordingtofangirls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Old Upload, reposting stuff i wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>romano says, i don’t want to be loved by pieces of somebody and spain says, i love you more than the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	waves

it reminds him of the ocean. romano says, barcelona is a shithole, but spain likes this part; it reminds him of the ocean and he wants to hold romano under the rippling stone facade and taste the electric anger of the word shithole on his mouth. 

romano says, gaudi was a lunatic, and, you know i don’t like it in public why do you keep trying are you that stupid, that stupid, that stupid

spain says, yes, stupid enough to love you

they stop at a bar where romano’s striped shirt, his silk tie, the press of his pants find purchase in the dim light and romano says, sangria makes me want to vomit, and spain says, look at all the flags, the red and yellow, look, and romano does look but not at the flags; he’s looking at spain like he’s something dangerous. 

the waiter speaks catalan and spain with the unbreakable smile orders in catalan and it’s going alright but then he feels spanish lurching like romano’s vomit up on his tongue and when the waiter goes away he puts his face in his hands and romano hisses, romano says, who the fuck are you anyways, and after two or three glasses of sangria he vomits up, you don’t even know your goddamn self so who the fuck are you to love me

spain groans and later between kisses acid and sweet at the same time with spain’s hands up under that striped shirt the silk tie on the floor the press of pants rumpled and heavy and his tongue thick and his throat sore romano says, i don’t want to be loved by pieces of somebody and spain says, i love you more than the sun

after they fuck spain opens the curtains and leans onto the balcony. romano is smoking. the sunset spills over his body turning stone liquid.

fuck, he breathes, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, chest rippling every time.

it reminds him of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago. actually one of my favorite things i've ever written; anyway, i'm working on getting some of my old drabbles and fics up on here. come visit me at asslicker2012 on tumblr dot com; yes, really


End file.
